It's Just A Curse
by Shackle Our Smiles
Summary: A series of ideas that should be interactive :D Taking character suggestions and ideas to write what happens next, the first few chapters will be a foundation. What would you like to see become of this story? Let's see what madness we can create! The mind isn't a stable thing with infinite ability to keep things, feelings, and madness at bay.
1. Chapter 1 Play A Song

**A short story! I'm really just bored so it just seems appropriate to make this! Sorry for taking you away from the read! here ya go! **

* * *

A rythmatic beat takes hold in my chest as the world around me fades to black. Being here - while it is by force - feels like a wonderful invitation to something more, something others can't grasp and would never be able to. If anyone were to just take a small peak behind the curtains after the concert they would know what lies in my head, what festers in my brain and makes it rot. A sickness of sorts with no cure and the little voice there is slowly killing me.

The red demon sits, he taunts me from his elegant chair while a broken record plays with a tune familiar to my ears that I can't put my finger on. I know the melody as it loops then is drowned out in the static, I've heard it before and not being able to name it is almost like torture. The anxious feeling it gives me makes me want to crawl out of my skin, tear out my soul and just wear it out of my body like a medal.

I have a slight confession; I brought this on myself and I will always be this tortured soul that I am now. Cloaked in shadows, ran by a demon, and black blood seems to want to become me. When others see me in the crowd next to my Meister with a smile gracing my lips they must think it's easy for me to deal with what is inside of my head but they don't know the agony of it.

They only see one side of me that I keep calm and cool to please the crowd but my other side is the one tearing itself apart.

Just one little being haunts me, controls me, dictates my life. I have control but when I'm weak emotionally or physically I am prey. So yeah... I'll deal with the suffering and I'll play the tune he wants me to play in trade for her safety.

So many claim they would give up their life for the person they cherish most but you never see them do such a thing and here I am - a perfect example of a fool trying to save a life and live to see it prosper. I will give up everything now that I have such a reserve. But soon enough my clock will tick down, my soul will bleed out leaving me a husk waiting to be filled.

I'll try to tell her not to worry, not to fret about me, she shouldn't have to deal with my problems.

I walk through the haze of the room watching my feet as they shuffle around in the attempt to make some sort of progress. I let the broken record guide me, take me to places people could never even have a nightmare of. Through the thickness of darkness ahead of me I see a small light flicker on illuminating _our_ source of connection. It's figure is sleek and shines in the dim light making my fingers ache with antisipation to press the perfect keys.

I reach my seat and sit down in front of the massive piano that let's me turn my music into a gift for one and a curse for another. I find myself smiling slightly as I prepare to play, I smile because I know he is watching me... He is always watching me. Watching every piece of life I drain out of myself to sustain hers. If this black blood never bled into my body this wouldn't be possible. Call me sick all you want but I'm glad it happened.

With a deep breath I vent out all of my frustrations. With my eyea closed I find solace. With my heart opened I find warmth in the person I care for. With my soul worn on my sleeve I am just waiting for it to be snatched.

I allow everything within me out on the keys and what is heard mends broken hearts and tears them down all at once with the bone rattling echoes of each note.

The sounds are warm, the message is present, the feelings are vibrant with cruel intentions. The song echoes in the endless cavern stirring those of the underworld awake.

Every piece of my body feels like it's melting and being pieced away. Each note I play is just another note that destroys me... _And-_

_This..._ I inhale deeply but do not dare to exhale... _This is my curse._

"Soul?" A small voice asks in curiosity breaking me free from the prison that I call my mind.

I freeze with my fingers still pressed against the warm keys and slowly open my eyes to see my Meister standing above me in the safety of our home. I give her a small smile even though it is one of plastic.

My body feels like it is about to burst from some unseen pressure and it seems she can sense the haunting ghost latched onto my soul.

Every step taken is another one in the wrong direction. I told myself I wouldn't become like this but yet here I am slowly losing my mind. I'll cherish the memories I've made in hopes that when my soul perishes they will all remember me in their memories. Just like I've said; I will give up anything and everything just to keep her safe even if it's my life. But what will happen when I'm gone?


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Puppet

**_I didn't plan on adding anything to It's Just A Curse but I decided that maybe other characters feelings could be warped and conveyed. This story takes place in the future by a few years! These things usually aren't scripted my short stories are just an in the moment thing. I'm working on a bigger piece at the moment so some short readings to keep you all entertained and gain active readers is what I want to do. Leave a review! :D Give me ideas for characters to do! I have a lot of ideas for these entries upcoming! Who do you guys think I should do next? Any characters are allowed! :D_**

* * *

_Maka_

Hours I sit and wait for the moment when relief will finally settle in. I wait so long for the long deserved moment but all I'm greeted with is more pain that can't be sweated away. My mind has became an overflown river burying cities in my fear. And all I can do is let it happen and allow those thoughts to pull me under.

I watch him carefully and I have been for the past year because what can I say, I'm honestly worried about him. Day after day he loses himself in his own head and it isn't good for him. His health is at risk and his social ability has collapsed. Watching him slowly wither away is like being stabbed repeatedly.

Soon enough he won't be anything but skin and bones and soon after that all he will be is a pile of debris. And I'll be right beside him in the coffin holding onto his remains in denial.

That's what our lives has came to - constantly being on edge and tripping over each other's feet.

Today as I watch him I feel his pain singing from his soul and it hurts. Before I could reach him to give him solace his fingers slam against the piano keys and he plays. The music he plays isn't even organized and bittersweet it's a jumbled up bunch of noises that don't sound like they want to blend together. He keeps playing faster with his frustrations seemingly rising and all I can do is watch in wonder as his thoughts are spilled onto each key. It looks like he is giving it all he has as he plays and the music he hears must be different than what I hear because he hums a tune that sounds nothing like what he plays.

The tune he hums has an odd familiarity to it and I know that I've heard it somewhere before, but where? I have no idea... It's haunting and eerie with this broken sound to it that makes me cringe. And it seems he hums the same verse of his own torture while he allows his anguish to slam out against the white and black keys.

Unable to watch this sad show I rush towards him and snap him out of his world. The second he looks up at me with those tired red orbs I smile trying to make him smile back and he does. I ask if he's okay and his response is short and simple but it doesn't make me relax. I don't bother him anymore after that I'm scared if I do he'll just get mad at me and avoid me for the rest of the day.

By the end of the day I curl up on my bed with no blankets on my body just a nice thick black sweater, it's more comfortable for me like this to sleep in sometimes. Laying down isn't a leisure at all anymore it seems like another chore with all the wretched thoughts I throw up creating this residue inside of me. I try to ignore them but then I only get mad at myself. All I want to do is help Soul but how can I when he won't let me? I tug on my sweater sleeves and squeeze my eyes shut in hopes sleep would just help me escape the real world.

The dream world isn't even an escape just another painful world to live in. Either way you look at it you are stuck in a living hell; if life is a wreck and your dreams are nightmares then you are never experiencing the fruits of a good life.

In this dream, this nightmare, Soul and I sit together with our limbs sewn on and limp. Looped through the stitches in our major joints rests a thick bloody string that controls our movements.

We both sit together with lifeless eyes locked on the other with slacked open mouths that are giving out a silent scream. What exists around us is the seat we share that is elegantly carved out of some type of dark wood and thick luscious red curtains that fall forever from some distant place. Everything is mute, no noises, no screams, no shifting bodies...

But then there comes a tug on one of my strings and my body haphazardly jumps out of the seat and my limbs cross and tangles the strings. My head turns over my shoulder to give Soul a look to see the stitches on his limbs slowly bursting. My head spins back around with that solid image of his stitches bursting playing past my eyes.

My head is cocked to the side by force to see a big grin above in the distance with bony red hands tapping our strings. A strangled chortle escapes the demons mouth revealing his rows of pearly white sharp teeth.

His hand moves swiftly jerking my body to the side. And then the moment everyone has been waiting for...

The red curtains lift up revealing lifeless bodies sitting in the audience with the same blank expressions on their faces. The closer I'm pushed the more I can see their faces and I can't erase what I see. The pale and lifeless faces of my dearest friends all sprawled out before me for me to watch as I'm used as a doll. The next move I make earns applause from my undead audience and they seem to smile as I'm forced into a feverish dance that splits my stitches and breaks the strings.

I look down hearing a loud popping noise in my ear and then I'm met with a terrifying sight. Half of my body isn't even functioning anymore it's just lazily being dragged across the floor dripping vibrant bright red. I can see where the stitches split and even see the broken strings dragging in my blood pool. I want to scream out but I don't even feel the pain. It's just the sight that looks horrible and the idea of how much pain I would be feeling if this actually were happening to me.

The dance continues and by the last act my body is a heap on the floor jumbled up in red. Nothing looks like it belongs the way it is right now, all of my appendages are split and hanging out looking like a mess no one wants to clean up.

And this is when the curtains close leaving me in darkness with my broken weapon leaning against the seat with his eyes shut...


	3. Chapter 3 A Guilty Mother

**Hey readers! Mira here saying hi... **

**If you want to see something specific done leave a review and tell me about it, this series is based off what you want to see! Content is rated M just to be safe sooner or later the M will make sense I'm sure.**

**On October 31 a special chapter will be written for this! **

_**What madness can we create? **_

* * *

**A Mother's Guilt**

My work was all a failure, but what can I say? I forced my own child through hell so what he did to me seems more like a divine punishment. My compassion meant things for him but I showed him my maternal nature after I had already scarred him, he didn't know how to take it...

He never knows how to deal with things...

What I wouldn't give to be a part of his life again...

But that's when she remembered that he doesn't even have a life any longer. He sealed up the Kishin on the moon making that twisted face that watches over the city at night become a solid black sphere that people are repulsed by. He isn't dead but he isn't really alive either which makes things worse. He is alive but he can't live his own life because of the sacrifice that he made. He deserves so much more... He is a good kid.

What could have happened if she was actually the mother that she should have been? What if she didn't use Crona to test the black blood? To test the demon weapon? Then he would have seen her as a mother. He never seemed to hate her as a child, not until she started making him kill small animals and his own pets. Each time she would get him a new pet she would swear to him it would live then a month later she would force him to stomp on it until only pulped remained and each time he was forced to do it his eyes would be puffy and red from crying.

Even in her spirit form she watches the city around her and stares up at the black moon with a faint smile. No matter how black the blood is the moon still seems to hold some sort of resilience.

She could take over a persons body again but what would be the point? She has over lived her life too many times. The idea of becoming a solid being is appealing but if she were to do that she would be hunted down; the one witch that would be hunted even with the treaty, both sides would be out to find a way to push her out of her new vessel. Being alive again would just ultimately depress her anyways... If she were to ever force her way back into the living she would find a way to drag Crona out of that madness she helped to drown him in.

When the sight of the city starting to bore her she begins floating around the calm streets of Death City spotting two familiar faces she hasn't seen in awhile. Soul and Maka...

Her two other experiments...

If she had her notebook now she would write down how they look and seem to feel. Both are in a state of depression and one is slowly losing their sanity and yet they still cling to each other. How? What do you call that? Even though it looks like they are hurting every second they still hold onto one another to keep the other from falling too far out of reach.

She maneuvers in front of them with her golden brown eyes searching their sad faces feeling her mood worsen the longer she studied them. Just looking at the blonde makes her feel despicable. Maka was -is- Crona's best friend... When she looks back at Soul she felt the guilt inside of her rumble. She gave him something but that gift she bestowed upon him was a curse that is slowly stripping away his sanity, something she was full aware of. The little demon in his head and the black blood waiting to flood his veins is the gift that was thrusted upon him. That black blood entered his system and changed everything for him and his Meister. They earned an ultimate reserve to power but each time the source was tapped into one would stumble... And now the long term affect is visible...

Soul wraps his arm around Maka's slim waist as they walk and look up in the direction of the black paper moon then turns toward his Meister to give her a weak smile. Maka smiles back at him with soft green eyes and leans her head against his shoulder.

Maybe if they always have each other then nothing bad will come...

What they have seems to be deeper than the bond of any friendship. The glue that holds them together seems to be love, but that is only an inference after observing them for a short period of time.

Instead of following the two Medusa perches herself up on top of one of the buildings and begins to intently stare down at her opaque skin. Each time she looks at herself she remembers that her own son is her killer and she deserved it for killing his spirit.

"What will be done now?" She hugs her body trying to feel warmth in a place that is always so cold. Then she lets her mind wanted to Crona. To Crona and a life without all of the madness.

* * *

"Mom!" A young child with pink wild hair comes running down the hallway wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts holding out something in his hands. In his hands he holds a box that is wrapped up in a bunch of different news articles that are probably years upon years old.

He skids to a stop in front of his mother with a big smile plastered across his face that could fix anyone's broken day.

Medusa smiles warmly at Crona then pats his head gently. "What's that?" She asks as she gestures towards the box in his tiny hands.

Crona grabs onto her skirts and holds up the box higher. "It's for you!" He cheers happily jumping up slightly in an attempt to shove the box into her face to make sure that she knows it is for her.

Medusa smiles at the ebullience that he oozes and takes the small box away from him. This must mean a lot to him if he's this happy about giving this to me she inquires as she stares at the wrapping. Looks like the wrapping paper is my old newspaper clippings, how cute.

"Well!" Crona cheers as he claps his hands together to rush her. "Open it! Open your present!"

Medusa kneels down in front of her son and slowly begins peeling away the newspaper wrapping letting him watch in anticipation. With the wrapping on the ground there now sits a tiny little blue box in her hand. She grabs the top of the box and pulls it aside to be met by something she never thought she would see.

Inside of the padded tiny box rests a necklace of the crescent moon shimmering gold with a wicked smile on it's face.

"Crona..." She carefully pulls the necklace out of the box with her eyes wide in surprise from her gift. "This is so-"

Before she could say beautiful the image melts away leaving that dream-land in another place that she would never be able to access again. With the images of such a happy dream melted to bits she is back to just staring up at the black moon with her heart ready to burst out from her chest from guilt and anguish.

He would have been a happy child, perhaps a spoiled child if I wasn't set on that path of destruction. If I were to ever be given the chance of having another child I wouldn't be able to do it. A person like me doesn't deserve that kind of second chance to have another child. I had my chance and I butchered it.

"I'm sorry I was never the mother you wanted me to be..."


	4. Chapter 4 Solitude and Madness

**Sorry for the major inactivity, I've been busy doing a lot and dealing with stupid doctors which is kind of ridiculous. I like writing and producing content for people, but don't worry any longer more content is being planned! Me and a co-writer have been working together on a new piece that will have some length to it and perhaps a very nail biting story. We have a few chapters done and are reviewing it to see if it would appeal to the masses. We will be posting the prologue for you all just to see what feedback we can get. :D I hope you all enjoy what we have planned. I also hope you aren't mad that I haven't been active... Chapter 4 is a chapter that was requested as well as Chapter 3, this may be the last chapter in this for a little while. Chapter 4 should probably be divided into two parts...**

* * *

**It's Just A Curse**

Chapter 4

It started out as a quiet hum that blared out with life causing millions to sink to their knees. The sounds were a dissonance of blurred together noises that should never be blended creating what is a sickening noise to those who hear it. It is a poison and it's what spreads like a disease.

The world is the way it is and it shouldn't be the way it is. Even with the Kishin no more people are still suffering, people are still in pain and it's an obvious pain that you can see plastered across their faces. It hurts to see the people, it hurts to know that they hurt. When the Kishin was sealed up the world should have been fine, people shouldn't have to be in this tiresome agony from their past, but their past has claimed dominance over them.

And what Crona sees he despises but there is nothing that he can do about it. He's stuck in a sphere forged of his own blood that keeps him imprisoned with a mad man who is constantly belittling him.

The realization has came to Crona that he and the Kishin aren't really that different and yet they exist for different reasons. Asura exists to pollute the world and the people within it and Crrona wishes to stop him on behalf of his friends, if he never met them he would be just like this mad man but more jumpy. It's scary how similar they are or could be...

"Hey..." The Kishin once said to him as he picked at pieces of his skin, "You know no one misses you right? It's a sad reality you live in, you're stuck in here with me, one of the people you probably hate the most and that's how it always will be. Once you are gone for a while humans simply just stop remembering you, you may have affected them while you were in their life but now that you aren't in their life time has absolved their memories."

In a way that seems true, the only time anyone seems to remember him is when they look up at the black sphere in disgust...

Even the people he gave his life up for looked upon him in disgust like he was some sort of insect that should be fed to a spider.

Even though people look at him in those sort of ways he's glad about the decision he made, he wouldn't want anyone else in here with Asura because no one else could deal with the mad man. In a way Asura is like Ragnorok once he was shrunk down, they are both abusive with limited powers. Ever since the Kishin was locked up in here his power has melted away from him, the only thing really giving him power is the black blood and fear connected to it which means that who ever has had contact with the black blood gives the Kishin power when they are in fear, other than that small amount his madness can't stretch out over the world and effect millions.

He's definitely had to down size which is something he isn't too happy about.

And Crona doesn't like the situation but for obvious other reasons.

Crona sits on the surface of the pale moon just above it's row of teeth turned upright in a big grin, around him he is surrounded by a mass of hard black blood that is impenetrable, there is no way out and no soft spot, it's locked tight...

You may be asking how they live, how they can live for that long...And the answer is the black blood, they are fed nutrients from the blood because the blood doesn't want its master to die.

The blood no longer rejects Crona...

Crona ran his slim fingers across the surface with his fingers dipping into tiny little crevasses. He kept his eyes glued up where the sky should be seeing a solid mass of black instead of crisp blue.

If he wanted he could see the sky, he could use the _eye_ to watch his friends, but he doesn't want to impose on their privacy. He tries not to watch them but the Kishin constantly does just to taunt him with the things going wrong in their life.

And the scariest thing that Asura has ever told him was, "Her weapon will devour her when the darkness takes his soul." When he said that his tone wasn't edged with cruel sarcasm, it was a dark voice spoken with dulled eyes.

Crona believes him, he believes that if Soul gets taken he will hurt Maka... He can't let that happen. He did this to save her, to save the world, but if her life is in danger because of Soul he will break through this and invite danger back to the world and save her all over again.

Just thinking about that, about Soul taking her soul made Crona nearly break apart. Soul cares so much about his Meister, he has always put her first and soon enough she could possibly be the first on his list to consume...

"I'll kill you if you try..." He whispered, his nail breaking as he dug through the surface of the moon. "I'll kill you if you try to eat her soul."

"Kill?" A voice asked from the distance then cackled causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. "You can't even kill me and I'm a danger to her life as well."

"You can't kill me and I'm the one keeping you here." Crona retorted refusing to turn around scared that he would be met by Asura's hideous smile.

"You're pathetic, truly you are. You gave up your life to spend eternity with me for a girl who is just your friend? What has she given you in return?"

Crona didn't need to think about what she has given him, the answer was easy and simple. "She gave me a friend when everyone else abandoned me."

"And they have all abandoned you again," Asura chuckled as he sat down next to Crona, "You're alone with no friends, how does that make you feel?"

_How does that make me feel? That sounds like a familiar question my shadow used to ask me..._

Crona tilted his head up giving the Kishin a sideways look with a small warm smile gracing his lips, "Will you be my friend?"

The look in Asura's eyes showed that he had feelings, but not any feelings he would ever act on. "You? My friend? A little brat like you? Friends do nothing but betray you in this world, they'll be the ones who crush you not build you up. What's the point to friendship?"

That almost sounded like Crona when he had no friends, he used to tell himself that, or at least something similar to it. Those words aren't true, if they are then Crona wouldn't be here now, he turned away from the Kishin and hugged his knees to his chest. "Maka never betrayed me, she always believed in me even when I was in the wrong. She didn't even give up on me when I couldn't remember her... She was probably one of the only people who believed in me..."

The Kishin rolled his eyes and turned his back to Crona as if he were afraid to continue talking about this. "You are a little fool. She befriended you not because she wanted to but for her own selfish reasons. She knew if you felt included you would try to stop the monster that you were becoming thus spare the people."

She _wanted_ to be my friend... Crona looked down for a moment and smiled. The two of them will always differ. Crona will always be unsure about things but will try to hold on to some sort of optimism because of the person Maka made him into.

The Kishin Asura will always be the way he is, pessimistic and convinced of his own words unable to accept the opinions of others. He can't let down his guard too well and instead pushes people away like he's afraid of them. For a man who is feared he's scared of a lot of things himself.

"Weren't you friends with Arachne?" Crona asked in a quiet voice hearing a strong silence in the next few moments.

"Associates with benefits," Asura replied finally giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, "We both were able to benefit from the other, it was a business order."

"With benefits?" Crona repeated with his eyebrows raised with a slight inflection on his voice.

"She adored me, and I am not capable of the feelings that she was capable of. She had a heart even though she was impure and since she adored me I gave her some nights where she could feel adored even though it meant nothing to me." He spoke as if it meant nothing, like the times that they were shared were short and worthless. "If she were still alive she would probably be carrying a child made of madness, would have been a big benefit to me in the playing field."

The thing about Asura is that he has some interesting stories, he lived on the side that wanted to take over the world and give new meaning to life. His views, while cruel, are interesting and sometimes hard to argue with.

"You don't miss her?"

"Why should I miss a walking piece of meat? Amazing how you still cling to those feelings of yours and expect me to have them too."

"I don't understand you..."

"I don't understand humans... Are you even human?"

"I am... Are you?"

"You wear the flesh of a human but you are too monstrous to be one. I am a God, not all gods are what you call kind."

"Why don't you kill me?"

"You give me power, you help me without even meaning to. Stop asking questions "

There conversation ended there for a while, no more words were shared between them, they were silent never looking the others way enjoying the solitude after they built up their own invisible walls to keep the other out.

After time the Kishin decided to view the world below them. Like Crona the Kishin can see the lower world because of his third eye. They both have a third eye, another way to see the world without really being in it.

"If the weapon consumes her I'll have to applaud him..." The Kishin said as an image began to materialize before him.

"Please don't intrude on their lives..."

"I never intrude, but I can..." Asura grinned locking eyes with the younger male.

Crona stared at him blankly trying to understand what he meant by his words. "What do you..."

"I have elements I can use on those with black blood in their system since I'm directly linked to them. And the soul eater is one of those people. With a flick of my wrist he could loose any strand of sanity that he holds so desperately onto."

Asura grinned from ear to ear, with his eyes narrowed slits promising nothing other than destruction. He can put his hand into their life even when Crona locked him up hoping that would be the end of the chaos he caused, but here he is with a connection that couldn't be simply severed.

Crona shivered when images began flashing before his eyes, they were gory filled with _her_ blood, he can't let things come to that.

He glared at the man as he watched the white-haired weapon who was staring at himself in the mirror with blood leaking out of his nose. The blood was red but to him it must look black, he swept his fingers underneath his nose and stared at the blood in horror, it isn't black blood his mind is playing tricks on him not that he would be able to tell.

Crona can't let the Kishin hurt his friends, he isn't going to sit by on the sidelines and let him ruin their life. Crona pulled himself up off the ground, he smiled, and walked the brief distance between himself and the Kishin. He tilted his head to the side his pink hair limply hanging over his shoulder.

"I'll kill you."

* * *

**Follow if you want to see more content :3**

**Review if you have any ideas you would like to see later! ^.^**

**Msg me when you're bored or want to make an anoymous request! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
